dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Korin (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Earth |birth = Approximately 50 Before Age |death = May 8, 774 Age (revived) |birth power level = 1 |max power level = 190 |pronouns = 私 (わし) |height = 2'7" |weight = 25.6 lbs |hair = White |eye = Black |rank = 仙猫 (Senbyō), The God of Martial Arts |family = Yajirobe (roommate) }} Korin (カリン, Karin) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas as well as the special "Forever Alone". He is introduced in the chapter "Blutz Wave". Personality and Canon History Please visit the canon (anime character) page to see all about Korin's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Korin in The Forgotten is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' Korin, in The Forgotten, was a major supporting character. He was shown several times, mostly insulting Yajirobe or giving Ledas senzu beans. Notably, he protected Verlate's box from Ledas' curious fingers in this saga. 'Reunion Saga' Goku and Guva went to Korin Tower to get Senzu Beans at the start of this saga, but they quickly found out that Korin didn't have any to spare. Once again, he protected Korin's box from a curious person's prying fingers; in this case, it was Guva's. In the final chapter, after tasking Yajirobe with giving Goku newly grown Senzu Beans, he threw Verlate's box in Yajirobe's car. Yajirobe did not see him do it, however. 'Forever Alone' Korin was seen in the last chapter of this special in a flashback to when he was young. He found Verlate's box on Earth in a desert (while looking for his lost ball of yarn) and was sucked into the mind prison. There, he met Verlate and taught her about riddles. He also told her about how she could potentially get out of the mind prison if another being were to enter her box. Then, he was allowed to leave by the former Legate, as she had grown to have great respect for the cat during the short time they knew each other. 'Fulfillment Saga' When Ledas returned Yajirobe to Korin Tower, Korin greeted the boy. He told Ledas that he had to keep the mind prison from then on, as the good kitty would not be able to sleep with the thought of the imprisoned Benefactor so near to him. He also refused to train Ledas, because he had nothing he could teach the boy. Korin was also seen in the finale montage, when he hit Yajirobe over the head with his walking stick after the two of them had some unknown dispute. Techniques * * * Trivia *Korin purposefully threw Verlate's mind prison into the back of Yajirobe's hover car after commanding the samurai to go deliver senzu beans to Goku and the Z Fighters. He surely did this as he would have known that it would open and suck in The Benefactor when Yajirobe arrived at his destination. *Korin's theme is The Kitty Cat Dance Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Animal Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Cat Category:Korin Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Master Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Supporting character Category:Deity Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:God Category:Gods